The FOS
by duffy777
Summary: The five offspring's of five great superheroes unite and form a team to save the world.


Characters

Heroes The FOS

Shift ability to have any power he thinks of, Master Archer, antimantium bones & Antimantium claws in his knuckles, age 19 Wolverine's son and Green Arrow's prodigy, weakness: high pitch frequencies, real identity: Brandon Howlett

Iron Spire ability to have an Iron Man suit come out of his body, super smart, age 23 Ironman's Son Weakness EMPs, real identity John Stark

Electroblade ability to shoot lightning out of fingers, Super dexterity, make knives come out of his arms and throw them with deadly accuracy, utility belt of an unknown number of gadgets MMA fighter Super durability age 20 Batman's son, weakness rubber and armor piercing bullets real identity Mario Wane

Animala ability to turn in to any animal, go to animal Raven, super intellect can hack into any software that has ever been built, control the weather, age 22 Storm's daughter weakness steel powder and steel wool, real identity Brittany Monroe

Forger ability to manipulation of fire, flight, and create a portal and pull any kind of weapon from it, has a guitar weapon, age 20 Human Torch's son, weakness water and ice, real identity Justin Storm

Villains

Syndicate of Evil

Physic bender ability to control mind but only one has to be totally concentrating or will lose control, has an array of guns, super strength age 25 red skulls son weakness magic, real identity John Schmidt

Chrono Burst ability to move at super speed, can spread laughing gas in a chosen area, age 23 The Joker's son weakness time control makes his super speed useless, real identity Unknown

Mind Bender ability to control things with his mind, invincibility, super speed, and Bizzaro's other powers, age 21 Bizzaro's son weakness prolong exposure in sun light, real identity Unknown

Plant Girl ability to suck the life out of non-metahumans, control of all plant life, poisonous kiss fatal to non-metahumans harmful to metahumans won't die unless kiss last longer than 10 seconds, age 22 Poison Ivy's daughter weakness super cold temperatures, real identity Sara Isley

The FOS

Story by Brandon Dufner

Chapter 1 the beginning

Part one Shift's pov

The first time is always the worst, and no it's not what you're thinking pervert. I'm talking about the first time you find out you have super powers. I guess I should probably tell you who I am. My name is Brandon Dufner and my friends and I are super heroes. Well we're not actually super heroes but we are the offspring of super heroes. There are five of us.

There's John, Brittany, Mario, Justin, and I. We call ourselves the Five Offspring's or The FOS. You want to know happened when I first use my powers? Well I'm going to tell you. I'm an 19 year old college student and I am training to become an EMT. While I was at school someone throw an apple at my head and I spun around and saw my worst enemy Tyler Kung. "What the hell was that for", I said. "Oh sorry I thought you were a trash can because of the trash I see", he replied.

Now my clothes may not be as fashionable as someone better off than I am but they aren't trashy. See my dad was Logan AKA Wolverine. He married my mom 20 years ago and they had me a year later. We aren't poor but we do come close. Anyways back to the story. "Apologize dude", I said angrily. "Hell no", he said. That's when I got angry. I clinched my fists and then a blinding pain came from my hands. I look down and saw claws coming from my fist and I'm like oh shit.

I was surprised because my dad said I wouldn't have his powers. The only thing I inherited from him was his temper and his antimantium bones. The doctors even did regular x-rays to make sure I didn't have claws. I was glad I didn't have another class. I jumped in my car and speed home as I prayed not to get pulled over. I made it home without a scene. I ran inside and shouted, "DAD I NEED YOU NOW"! He came running down the stairs. "What is it so…" then he saw my claws and said, "oh no how, what, damn it. We were so sure you didn't have those". "Well I do, now how do I get rid of them?" "Umm slowly clinch and unclench your hands and they should go away". I did as he said and they slowly went back in. "Is it supposed to hurt when they come out"? I asked. "For a while it will but it won't after a couple months", he answered. "Wait here", he said. He went to the kitchen and brought back a knife and said, "I'm going to do an experiment do you trust me"? "Yes", I replied. He took my arm and slashed it quickly. Blood started gushing then 2 seconds later it closed up and healed like nothing had happened. "I'll be damned, it worked Bub". It seems I had inherited more than a temper from my father. "Dad I have been having this dream where I am controlling multiple elements at once. Do you think there is a chance it could be real"? "Only one way to find out" he brought his lighter out and I looked at it and through up my hand and the flame jumped into my hand until it covered it entirely. It didn't hurt one bit. I closed my hand and it extinguished. "Cool"! I said. "I've got to show the guys". I thought about Johns house and all of a sudden I was in front of it. "I can teleport? This is so cool"!

Part two Iron Spire pov

Jarvis take a memo. Yes sir. I'm John Stark. Tony Starks is my father and Pepper is my mom. I'm their only child. The only reason your hearing this is because I'm not the leader of our group, Brandon is. I think I would have made a better leader but we took a vote and he was chosen. Alright here's my damn story. Oh Jarvis remind me to pick up some caf-pow energy before we get home. Yes sir.

I walked into the house and saw my mom and said, hey mom where's dad? Oh you know he's off in his suit again. I went to the fridge and grabbed a Caf-Pow energy. Mom can you pick up some Caf-Pow later we only have one left. Well if you didn't drink 15 a day then we would have more. I just looked at her like really. Ok ill buy some. Thanks mom I'm going to work in the lab. Ok be up by 6:30 for dinner. Ok mom will do.

I go downstairs to the lab in the south wing of the house. Hey Jarvis. Hello sir how are you doing today. Just fine. I walk up the the Arc Reactor that I'm trying to fix. I grab my tools and I trip and my screw driver stabbed into it and it shocks me. Then my skin starts to ripple and turn metallic. I cough. Oh my god its like main lining mountain dew. Then a mini arc reactor comes out of my chest and my skin explodes and I'm wearing a purple and black Iron Man suit. Jarvis what just happened. Umm I don't know sir maybe if you calm down the suit will go away. So I stated to take deep breaths and then my skin started coming back.

When I was finally whole I ran upstairs and into the kitchen. My Dad had returned. I think we need to talk, I said. What's up kiddo. Would one of you like to tell me why my skin exploded and a Iron Man suit came out, Huh? My dad spluttered his coffee and mom dropped her cup. A clean up robot came out of the wall and cleaned up the mess. What did you say, mom asked? You heard me, I replied. Kiddo do be disrespectful, dad said. Dad I'm not a kid anymore. Now tell me what happened that made me like this, I said sternfully. Ok here's what happened. I was working in the lab one day with some gamma radiation for Dr. Banner and your mom, who was 7 months pregnant with you at the time came in, and the gamma ray malfunctioned and hit your mother with gamma radiation. She passed out and so we did an ultra sound and said that you were in distress so I implanted a computer chip in your head and the gamma ray programed it with help from Jarvis with a suit design to keep you alive. So if anything that could kill you came at you the suit would automatically protect you, he told me.

Ok that makes since because I was electrocuted by the Arc Reactor when the suit came out. You guys should have told me this when I was a kid, I said. I know but we wanted to protect you. Ok fine I'm sorry. I got to call the guys. I said. Just then the doorbell rang. I opened it and there was Brandon

Part three Electroblade pov

What up everyone who is reading this and if no one is reading this then technically I'm talking to myself hahaha oh well. Oh yea. My name is Mario Cosey I'm 20 and the only black person in the group. I'm just kidding. I'm supposed to tell you my story why well the boss said so, so I will do as I'm told.

It was late at night and I was at a MMA fight and I was fighting this one guy and he hit me below the belt and I saw him slip the ref money to pretend not to see it. The ref started counting. 1. 2. 3. I tried to get up but failed. 4. 5. 6. 7. I get to my knees and he kneed me in the face it was a clear violation and not one you can pay your way out of. The ref knew it and he blew his whistle. Automatic disqualification. Winner is Mario Cosey.

I left the ring and got changed and left. The guy was waiting for me. " I won that fight and you know it now give me the belt". I told him no. he snapped his finger and three people came out and stood around me. 'how about now"? I said still no he told his guys to grab me I put my arms up to block and I felt a tickling sensation coming from my fingers and see lightning coming from them. I'm like oh shit. The guys stood there open mouth and I go boo and they start running and screaming. The guy from the fight says "this isn't over you hear me"? and I go yea yea now get going before I fry your ass. He left. Then my phone rings it was Brandon. He goes dude get to John's house we have a lot to discuss and I go yea we do.

Part 4 Amimala's pov

My name is Brittany and I am only telling you this because Brandon our fearless leader told us too. In his defense we did make him our leader and it is a hard job. Now let me tell you how it all started. Ugg I fricken hate training with my mom. All she wants me to do is control the weather. Well I can't no matter how many hours we try I can't do it. I'm 22 years old my mom was 11 when she learned she could control the weather if I haven't learned it by now I never will.

You'll never learn to control the weather if you don't concentrate. Mom we have been doing this for months now I'm tired of this shit, I'm done. I stormed away after that. I walked out the door and started thinking about a raven. I was thinking, I wish I could turn into a bird and fly away. As soon as I thought that my body started shifting. What the hell! I looked at my hands and they started looking like feathers. I thought to myself stop and the transformation did. I ran back home and said, Mom come here. What is it Britt? Watch this.

I then thought of becoming a hamster. I started shifting. My moms eyes went wide open and her mouth dropped. About a minute later I was a hamster. Oh my God. I thought about being me again and I transformed back. My mom says how did you do that? I said. I just thought about being a hamster and it happened. My mom says, Hunny think about making it rain. Mom come on. Please? Fine. So I thought about making it rain and it did. Sweet and it only took 7 months. I got to call the guys. Just as I said it my phone rang. Hello? Brittany its Brandon come to John's house ASAP. On my way. I then turned in to a raven and started going to John's.

Part 5 The Forger's POV

What's up guys I'm Justin and have I got a story for you. I'm writing this as you probably know because our leader Brandon asked us too and since we made him the leader I will comply with his orders. I was a solder for the US Army but was medically discharged for… well I'm about to tell you so sit back and enjoy.

I was in Ranger training and I was killing it. We were in our hell week. That's a week of basically no sleep non-stop training and cold weather and water. On the last day we were doing dives into icy water and I was making my way to the flag at the deep end of the water. When out of nowhere a weight came down on my head and I blacked out, but only for a second. My eyes flew open and heat was radiating off my body. I then exploded into fire. It kept getting hotter. Then it went out.

I looked around and the water had evaporated and the pool thermometer exploded. I looked at the others and they were just slack jawed and staring at me. I looked down and saw I was naked. I covered up and my instructor through me a towel. He said for me to get dressed and meet him in his office I said ok and went to put on my BDUs.

Look son we cant keep you in the military after that incident. WHAT? WHY? I yelled angrily. We cant have you doing this again and you are defiantly not in control of what ever that was. He replied. Yea but its never happened before. I said. I'm sorry, all we can do is medically discharge you and you get full benefits for the rest of your life. I'm sorry its already been done.

I have been authorized to give you you Ranger status. He told me. OK sir when do I leave? Now I'm afraid. I got up and saluted him, he saluted back. We shook hands and I left. I grabbed my phone and called Brandon and he said to get her as fast as I could I said ok. I caught a cab and got on a plane and flew home. There was a limo waiting for me and it took me to Johns house.

End Of Journals


End file.
